


Auroras And Apocalypses

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: Bandom
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Apocalypse, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Death, Gen, I'm too lazy to tag properly it's twelve at night, I've been staring at a screen for two hours rip my eyesight, Musing, i promise you'll get the fourth chapter of the kids from yesterday soon, not really an actual fanfic, review please, watch as i do everything in my power to avoid updating halogen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: They're watching the sky fall.Three things the bands are doing on March 22, 2019.A musing on the end of the world I wrote after I read an abandoned fic.





	Auroras And Apocalypses

‘c'mon, babe!’  
he drags sarah through the door.  
she looks at the sky and understands.  
‘let's watch!’  
sarah grabs a sandwich and heads out to the pool.  
he follows.  
and they fall in love all over again as the sky falls.

-  
the members of my chemical romance rock out on stage at the reunion concert.  
he looks up and notices the sky falling.  
they do too, but not the fans.  
‘the next song will be... welcome to the black parade!’  
and they play one last set as the sky falls.

-  
‘look, and then you play this chord, then this chord.’  
the boy mimes his father's motions on his toy guitar.  
his father's friends look on in admiration and they admit his son has talent.  
‘almost as good as his father!’ they joke.  
and fall out boy laugh and joke with their families as the sky falls.

∆  
and stop there.  
leave it there.  
the sky will never fall.  
it's a picturesque fantasy-  
a painting of humanity.  
a tapestry of catastrophe.  
there's something beautiful and tragic in the end of the world.  
all wars forgotten as children rush to their mother's side.  
sinners confessing their apostosies  
this is beauty.

there is beauty in this suspended animation,  
this endless pause.

and there are three very different but very alike musicans who try to make their way through it.

but in the end, they are caught, still, in the gargantuan temporal spiderweb.

stop there.  
leave it be.  
stand up.  
walk away.


End file.
